huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Anastasia
Anastasia is a contestant from Survivor: The Amazon and Survivor: Indonesia. Survivor: The Amazon Anastasia originally competed in Survivor: The Amazon on the blue Tambaqui tribe. She formed a tight Final Two alliance with Faye as they both had similar personalities. After an immunity win, the tribe went on a losing streak. At the first loss, Anastasia and the tribe unanimously voted out Zana. The women then formed their own alliance and with the help of Skyler, Caleb was voted out. Susanne then planned on blindsiding Anastasia. However, Anastasia convinced the rest of her alliance to blindside Susanne and she was voted out. The women and Skyler then remained together when Gianni was voted out. The tribe was then given a break when they won an immunity challenge for the second time in 17 days. Tambaqui then lost the next two challenges. The tribe unanimously sent home Jai the first time. Anastasia and Faye then had an altercation about collecting firewood. The women then wanted to turn on each other at their next loss. Julia and Anastasia voted for Faye at tribal. However, Mike, Skyler and Faye voted for Anastasia and she was voted out. Voting History Survivor: Indonesia In her second appearance, Anastasia was placed on the blue Bulan tribe. She formed an alliance with Benjamin, Ellie, Evelyn, Laurie, Tatianna and Tom, but had a mini alliance with Evelyn, Laurie and Tatianna within it. Bulan lost the second immunity challenge of the season, where the alliance agreed to get rid of Frankie. Meanwhile, the mini alliance of girls were getting increasingly annoyed with Ellie and chose to blindside her at tribal council instead. Now with a fracture in her alliance, Anastasia was lucky enough that the tribe won the next two immunity challenges. At the tribe switch, Anastasia remained on Bulan along with original members, Clarence, Evelyn, Frankie and Tom. Despite the 5-3 advantage, Anastasia could tell Evelyn was going to flip and was a little mad her closest ally wasn't got to stay loyal. When the tribe lost their first immunity challenge together, the group voted for Evelyn. At tribal council, she surprised everyone by playing her Hidden Immunity Idol. Without the majority of votes counting, the remaining votes were tied between Luke and Tom. Evelyn decided to have an open forum and convinced Anastasia and the rest of the Bulan Alliance to spare Luke and get rid of Tom. Anastasia and Clarence remained tight and voted for Kate-Lyn when the tribe lost the second time. However, Evelyn's new alliance got rid of Benjamin. Bulan won the next immunity challenge, where Anastasia and Clarence formed a Final Two deal. On Day 20, the remaining thirteen castaways merged into one tribe. Evelyn approached Anastasia shortly following the merge and the two made amends. Within Evelyn's post swap alliance, she also invited Anastasia and Tatianna to have a clear majority. Tatianna had a tough relationship with Chet from the tribe swap and asked them if they could get rid of him. Wanting to have their ally trust them, they agreed and Chet was made the first member of the jury. Anastasia and Evelyn also made a Final Two deal following the vote and were considering either Luke or Tatianna to bring to the end. The majority alliance agreed to get rid of Xavier but when tribal council came, Luke was blindsided in a 7-5 vote due to Tatianna's flip. Being one of the two in the power position that now flipped, she and Evelyn were clearly in the minority. All of their allies flipped on them and switched to Tatianna's new alliance. With only two votes against the majority's nine, Anastasia voted for Kate-Lyn and Evelyn voted for Clay but it didn't matter because Evelyn was voted out. Clarence, Clay and Kate-Lyn then flipped and returned to Anastasia. They all had conflicting viewpoints on who to get rid of, being either Laurie or Shilpa. Instead of trying to get a member of the majority to flip and force a 5-5 tie, the quartet split the votes between the two girls. In the end, the majority had a larger advantage and they voted out Kate-Lyn. Anastasia and Clarence remained close together, but Clay wanted to stay in the game and flipped back to the majority. The pair, alone in the game, voted for Laurie. Luckily for them, the majority turned on one of their own and Shilpa was voted out. The majority alliance seemed to never switch its core alliance of Kimberly, Laurie, Tatianna and Xavier with affiliates Alexander and Clay. This left Anastasia and Clarence on the outside of the tribe. Clarence got Clay to return to their alliance, who agreed because he was annoyed with the majority not fully trusting him. The three wanted to target Tatianna for having a lot of power within the majority. They approached the potential swing votes, but no one budged. At tribal, they voted for Tatianna but the majority made Clarence the sixth member of the jury. Anastasia and Clay once again were at the bottom of the tribe, but were prepared to make another move. They told Tatianna of their plot to get rid of Laurie and she agreed. The trio then approached the remaining players in the game and at tribal council, Laurie was unanimously voted out. With an alliance of two on a tribe of six, Anastasia just needed one more castaway to flip and save herself for another vote. They went with Alexander, whom she had worked with more closely in the past, and he was prepared to make a move against his allies. At tribal council the three voted for Tatianna and the others voted for Anastasia. With a 3-3 tie, a revote occurred where the votes were still deadlocked 2-2. Anastasia, Tatianna and Clay, who won immunity, were all deemed safe and the remaining castaways had to draw rocks. Alexander drew the odd rock and was voted out, which wasn't ideal but ensured Anastasia and her ally were safe for another tribal. Xavier then approached Anastasia and Clay, knowing that his own allies were going to turn on him. He told them to vote for Tatianna, he played his idol and with the only votes that counted, she was eliminated. At the final four, Anastasia and Clay were the two to beat but had an affiliate in Xavier. When Clay won the final immunity challenge, the pair agreed that Kimberly was a bigger jury threat and she was made the tenth member of the jury. Anastasia, Clay and Xavier then had to face the jury members at the Final Three. At the Final Tribal Council, Anastasia's allies praised her come from behind victory against the nine person majority. However, because many didn't have the personal bonds with her from not working with her enough, they failed to see all her moves. In the end, Anastasia was given the title of Runner-Up after earning three of ten jury votes from her allies Clarence, Evelyn and Kimberly. Voting History Trivia *Anastasia is the highest ranking member of the Bulan tribe. Category:Survivor: The Amazon Castaways Category:Survivor: Indonesia Castaways